bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Иккаку Мадараме
| Пол = Мужской | Рост = 182 см | Вес = 76 кг | Фракция = Готей 13, Общество душ | Должность = Лейтенант одиннадцатого отряда | Команда = Файл:11.jpg Одиннадцатый отряд | Партнёры = Юмичика Аясегава | База = Сейрейтей, Общество душ | Бывшая должность = Третий офицер одиннадцатого отряда | Родственники = }} | Шикай = Хозукимару | Банкай = Рюумон Хозукимару | Дебют в манге = Глава 85 (том 10) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 29 | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach Advance: Kurenai | Японский голос = Нобуюки Хияма | Английский голос = Вик Миньяна Майкл Синтерниклас (серия 105) | Испанский голос = Хосе Хавьер Серрано (Испания) Оскар Флорес (Лат. Ам.) }} — лейтенант одиннадцатого отряда Готея 13. Его капитан — Кенпачи Зараки. Внешность Иккаку высокий, худой молодой человек спортивного телосложения с лысой головой. На самом деле большое количество Синигами, особенно с 11-го отряда, к примеру, Ячиру Кусаджиши, называет его "шаром для боулинга", "хромированным куполом", или "голова-починка". Лысая голова Иккаку очень сильно отражает солнце, в результате чего члены 8-го и 11-го отряда сильно высмеивают его. У него есть еще определенное отличие, красная маркировка на внешнем углу глаза. Еще на его теле есть вертикальный шрам на левой стороне груди, что подарил ему Ичиго в бою. Он носит стандартную форму синигами за исключением, он не носит таби с его сандалиями. Семнадцать месяцев спустя, после победы над Айзеном, носит позолоченный наплечник на правой руке с иероглифом "дракон" (龍) на нём. Характер С точки зрения его отношения, Иккаку – типичный представитель своего отряда: вспыльчивый, любящий сражения и грубый. Это было отмечено Тецузаэмоном Иба в частности. Он любит сражения так, что не желает путешествовать куда угодно без меча, прибегая к ношению деревянного меча, когда выдавал себя за ученика в школе Ичиго Куросаки. Иккаку стесняется своей лысины вплоть до того, что часто утверждает, что его голова «бритая», в то время как очевидно, что это не так. Он угрожает каждому, кто указывает на это. Иккаку имеет много общих черт личности с капитаном своего отряда, Кенпачи Зараки, что объясняет, почему у них такое уважение друг к другу. Как Кенпачи, Иккаку считает бой весёлым и пытается получить столько удовольствия, сколько может, даже готов принять смертельный риск растягивать бой как можно дольше. Он также разделяет склонность Кенпачи ограничивать свои навыки для того, чтобы бой длился дольше (в его случае, используя свой банкай или даже шикай в качестве последнего средства против своих оппонентов). Иккаку даже постоянно улыбается, как Кенпачи, при участии в бою с грозным соперником. Как все члены 11 отряда, он считает единственными достойными те сражения, которые ведутся один на один. Даже угроза смерти не повод игнорировать этот факт, так как он считает, что победителя стоит определить, когда другие мертвы. В своём бою против арранкара Чхве Нон По, Иккаку проигрывал, но отказался сдаться. Тем не менее, в Иккаку действительно есть чувство лояльности и ответственности, в отличие от многих других членов 11 отряда с более низким рейтингом, и преданность своему капитану, под командованием которого хочет умереть. Он считает выживающих как потерю своей боевой удачи, как учил его капитан, а также достаточно разумным носить с собой мазь, останавливающую кровь, в рукояти своего занпакто. История Иккаку выходец из Руконгай. Когда то он познакомился с Аясегава Юмичикой, и они подружились. Вдвоем они перемещались от деревни к деревне в поисках оппонентов в драке для Иккаку. и получает совет, как стать сильнее]] Позже они встретили Зараки Кенпачи и Ячиру Кусаджиши , перед тем как они вступили Сейрейтей. Ячиру предупредила Иккаку, что связываться с Зараки, когда он был в хорошем настроении было плохой идеей, но Иккаку не воспринял предупреждение всерьез. Когда он оказался лицом к лицу с Зараки, он сразу же был встревожен его духовной силой, но был счастлив, что, наконец, у него есть соперник способный доставить настоящую проблему. Зараки атаковал достаточно сильно, чтобы в земле под Иккаку образовался кратер, что несколько встревожило Юмичику. Из-за силы Зараки, Иккаку был вынужден защищаться, лишь так устояв против серии ударов Зараки. Иккаку продолжал биться, пытаясь теснить Зараки, хотя и не был в состоянии уложить его, будучи полностью израненным, в то время, как Кенпачи оставался невредим. Когда Зараки навеселился , он решил прикончить Иккаку одним быстрым ударом, в результате Иккаку проиграл бой. Иккаку был взбешен тем, что Зараки уходит не прикончив его. Зараки же сказал ему, что он не заинтересован в слабаках, которые не могут сражаться. Он отметил, что у него не было никаких обязательств убивать Иккаку. Иккаку решил , что тот издевается и потребовал, чтобы Зараки убил его. Зараки вспылил, взял Иккаку за грудки и спросил его, почему если он так любил сражаться, то зачем просить о смерти. Зараки пояснил своё мнение, по части таких людей, как они оба. "Не признавать свое поражение и искать смерти глупо, но лишь умереть сначала, затем признать поражение. И если ты проиграл, но не умер, значит тебе повезло. В таком случае надо выжить. Выжить и думать только об убийстве того, кто не смог тебя убить". Затем Зараки улыбнулся ему и заявил, что собирался убить Иккаку, но просто тому повезло избежать смерти. Он пояснил Иккаку, что тот должен выжить и вернуться, чтобы убить Зараки. Как только Зараки собрался уйти, Иккаку спросил его имя и услышал - Зараки Кенпачи. Впоследствии, когда он реабилитировался от ран, Иккаку повсюду искал Зараки, чтобы бросить ему вызов, но так и не смог найти его. Пока однажды Аясегава не пришел к нему с некоторыми новостями, как он слышал, что Зараки избил капитана 11 отряда Готея 13 одним ударом, который сделал его новым капитаном этого отряда. Иккаку был ошеломлен этим откровением как только увидел, что защита других действительно не стиль Зараки и отправился на поиски своего старого соперника. Раздел не дописан. '' Силы и способности 'Мастер владения мечом: Несмотря на то, что он долгое время занимал ранг всего лишь третьего офицера в своем отряде, его положение не соответствует его навыкам, которые больше подошли бы капитану низшего уровня. Как сказал Юмичика Аясегава, Иккакку второй по силе человек в 11 отряде. Он использует боевой стиль, отмеченный грубым, но мощным наряду с использованием сложных движений, что позволяет ему сделать выпад мечом слева и защищаться ножнами справа, хоть он амбидекстер и может легко переключаться между двумя методами. Иккаку часто борется, удерживая меч в нормальном захвате, а ножны в обратном захвате, показывая свое мастерство в двух вариантах сражения на мечах. Он использует неправильные направления атак, и хотя это делает много дыр в обороне, он более чем способен на внезапные нападения. Однако, его мастерство в этом умении так велико, что Ренджи Абарай попросил Иккаку потренировать его. *Мастер нагинатадзюцу: Занпакто Иккаку принимает форму Нагинаты в шикае, Иккаку владеет им искуснее, чем мечами. *Мастер боудзюзу': Занпакто Иккаку имеет форму подобную нагинате; в Шикае оружие может разделяться на посох, состоящий из трёх частей, соединённых цепями, а затем обратно в нагинату. Опыт Иккаку позволяет ему с равным мастерством владеть как посохом, так и его звенчатой формой, что даёт ему преимущество в бою за счёт множества вариантов для атаки. 'Мгновенная поступь: Иккаку неплохо использует Поступь, но чаще всего делает это для того, чтобы сражаться в ногу с сильным соперником, таким образом зарабатывая себе преимущество в битве. '''Высокая духовная сила: являясь только третьим офицером, Иккаку может похвастаться высоким уровнем духовной силы, и имеет духовную силу уровня лейтенанта Готея 13. Его духовная энергия красного цвета. Высокая физическая сила: Икакку обладает высоким уровнем прочности, так как он был в состоянии блокировать удар от Эдрада Лионеса в его Ресуррексионе даже после получения серьёзных ранений. Некоторые враги так же отметили силу его ударов. Большая выносливость: Подобно своему капитану, Иккаку может продолжать сражаться с серьёзными травмами не выказывая видимой усталости. Во время его битвы с Эдрадом Лионесом Иккаку получил тяжёлые травмы, но всё равно был в состоянии использовать свой банкай и в конечном счёте победить Арранкара. Во время его битвы против Моэ Шишигавары, даже получив несколько критических ударов, из-за которых начал откашливаться кровью, он продолжил драться с улыбкой на лице и одержал верх над Моэ. Высокая крепкость: Несмотря на наличие множественных ранений Иккаку может продолжать бороться. Кроме того, его контроль мышц сильно развит, ведь после того, как он вывихнул плечо, он был в состоянии вправить его, напрягши мышцы. Эксперт рукопашного боя: До того, как он стал синигами, Иккаку часто бродил по округе в поисках поединков. У большинства противников не было мечей, так что он часто бился врукопашную. Он победил почти всех, с кем дрался, большинство людей убегали от него. Когда Моэ ломает его меч, Иккаку возвращается к сражению без оружия и легко побеждает подчинителя. Духовный меч : Он выглядит как любой обычный занпакто, когда запечатан; однако, рукоять полая, в которой хранится небольшой флакон целебной мази, который Иккаку может открыть, сняв навершие рукояти. Цуба Хозукимару представляет собой овал с тем, что выглядит как три маленькие слезинки в рельефе на верхней и нижней частях. Редко нося его на боку, как и большинство синигами, Иккаку, как правило, носит запечатанный Хозукимару в руке, чтобы была возможность быстро достать его в сражении и орудовать ножнами в другой руке в качестве вторичного оружия. *'Шикай': Команда высвобождения шикая - . Шикай Хозукимару необычен тем, что Иккаку ударяет рукоятью (а иногда навершием) в ножны, когда произносит команду высвобождения. После активации принимает форму, что первоначально представлялось как Кикути Яри с древком из воскового дерева. Навершие имеет красную кисточку из конского волоса. В то время как он способен наносить мощные удары, он не очень прочный, что приводит к разрушениям от особо мощных ударов. :Специальная способность шикая: Иккаку использует команду , разделяя нагинату в её истинную форму , после чего секции могут независимо соединяться и разделяться снова как угодно. Это удивляет оппонентов, когда они атакуют. Эти цепи также способны продлиться на значительную длину, позволяя Иккаку махать своим оружием как цепом на средней дистанции. *Банкай: Активируя его в течении битвы с Эдрадом, Иккаку схлопывает сломанный шикай обратно в копьё и произносит команду высвобождения банкая. Это два основных оружия - заступы китайского монаха и стандартный гуаньдао. Оба меча имеют традиционную кисточку из конского волоса на эфесе и длинные цилиндрические гири на навершии. Навершия тяжёлой цепью соединяются с центральной частью, которая имеет сходство с лезвием топора с параллельной рукояткой, выкованной на тупом конце, и драконьим гребнем на одной стороне клинка. Иккаку обычно держит по одному клинку в каждой руке и позволяет центральной части плавать за ним, хотя он будет иногда крутить всю конструкцию вокруг, используя рукоятку как точку вращения. *'Специальная способность банкая': Банкай Иккаку, как и его шикай, необычен. Помимо увеличения его силы, банкай не имеет каких-то специальных способностей или специальных защитных свойств, но высвобождает некоторое количество реяцу, которое начинает расти в силе. Иккаку воспринимает Хозукимару иначе, чем другие пользователи банкая воспринимают свой занпакто, ибо они просто избавляют их от дремоты и используют, когда им нужен банкай. Если он заставляет его проснуться внезапно, ранить врагов и не получать ран становится намного труднее, чем это должно быть, то его банкай становится всё более мощным, по мере того, как битва затягивается. После активации банкая реяцу Иккаку поднимается по драконьему гребню, медленно окрашивая его в малиновый цвет. Иккаку утверждает, что занпакто очень ленив в битве и нуждается в пробуждении посредством причинения и получения травмы. Когда гребень полностью заполняется, то Рюмон Хозукимару находится в полной силе. Интересные факты *В последнем опросе популярности персонажей Иккаку занял 22 место, во 2-ом опросе он также занял 22 место, а в 3-ем - 27 место. *Хозукимару Иккаку Мадараме занял 13-ое место среди рейтинга Занпакто. Его банкай, Рюмон Хозуки мару занял 27 место. *He co-authors Manly Silence with Tetsuzaemon Iba and has his own column titled You're In Luck, You're On A Roll,Bleach Bootleg; Jacket Flap of Seireitei Bulletin Cover both in the Seireitei Communication. Цитаты * (Ичиго Куросаки) "Ичиго, да? Отличное имя. Люди, в чьих именах есть "ичи", часто сильны и талантливы." * (Ичиго Куросаки) "Никак не могу понять. Даже если между нами огромное расстояние, когда двое сражаются, только новичок может убрать руку с меча." * (Ичиго Куросаки) "О чем ты толкуешь? Мы продолжаем сражение! И это смертельный поединок!!! Я, Иккаку Мадараме, третий офицер, никогда не сбегу посреди битвы как последний трус" * (Ичиго Куросаки) "Черт...почему я не умер от потери крови?! Какой позор-быть спасенным врагом!!! Черт, если бы я только мог двигаться, я бы тебя прикончил прямо сейчас!" * (Тецузаэмон Иба) "Кидо никогда не было для меня на первом месте. В отличие от тебя, меня мама мастером на все руки не воспитывала" * (Эдрад Лионес) "'' Понятно... похоже, твои принципы очень отличаются от моих. Сказать свое имя твоему противнику, перед тем как его убить. Все, кто тренировались под моим началом, знают это правило. Для того, кто собирается умереть на поле боя, самое малое, что он должен знать перед смертью - это имя человека, который его убил. Я третий по званию во взводе Зараки. Мадараме Иккаку. Нет нужды говорить мне свое имя. Просто запомни мое, потому что это имя человека, который тебя убьет." * (Эдрад Лионес) "А! Завались. Я не показал еще истинной силы и все же это тебя впечатлило. Хорошо это или плохо решим, когда ты умрешь!." * (Ренджи Абарай) "Идиот. Я тебе давно говорил, когда я научил тебя драться, не так ли? Что у меня нет намерения рассказывать кому-либо кроме тебя и Юмичики, что у меня есть банкай. Если выяснится, что я могу использовать банкай, были бы и другие, кроме вас, кто говорил бы мне, чтобы я стал капитаном. У меня нет намерения стать капитаном. Стать капитаном будет означать, что я не смогу сражаться под командованием капитана Зараки. Если ты хочешь превзойти капитана Кучики Бьякую, то у меня только одно желание. Чтобы сражаться и умереть под командованием этого человека." * (Ичиго Куросаки) "Ты слишком мягкий, Ичиго. Ты действительно думаешь, что ты выиграешь бой, без принятия каких-либо жизней? Добить их до конца! Вот как вы проявляете уважение к врагу, который начал эту битву." * (Моэ Шишигавара) "Жизнь человека стоит больше, чем всё остальное! Если ты собираешься положить свою жизнь на грань, вы делаете это на равных! Меня не волнует, если вы братья, или учитель и ученик, или что угодно! Вы должны умереть только для парня, который готов умереть за тебя! Нет ничего почетнее того, чтобы выбросить свою жизнь, как будто это ничто! Это просто выпендреж, как ребенок!''" События и сражения Ссылки Звания Навигация en:Ikkaku Madarame de:Ikkaku Madarame es:Ikkaku Madarame fr:Ikkaku Madarame pl:Ikkaku Madarame id:Ikkaku Madarame Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Синигами Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Одиннадцатый отряд Категория:Офицеры Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Эксперты хакуды Категория:Владеющие банкаем